


From the Sidelines

by PrincessJennaRae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Haikyuu x Reader, Reader-Insert, haikyuu/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessJennaRae/pseuds/PrincessJennaRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wanted to join in the fun on Haikyuu!!?  Then this is the story for you. The story starts with you, when your grandfather, an older man from Japan, passes away. The two of you were close as you grew up, and you even had a childhood friend from your summers spent with your grandfather in Torono Town. When your grandfather passed, he left you everything! You turned 18, and you moved to Japan that summer to begin your new life. Who knows what friends you will make along the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Sidelines

**Author's Note:**

> Sofu=grandfather

_12:43 a.m._

Seventeen more minutes until time to go. Checking my bags again to ensure everything was packed, I then grabbed my purse and carried the luggage out. One suitcase, and one carry-on. That’s all that was allowed. The rest of my belongings had already been mailed ahead of time and were at the house waiting to be unpacked. I unlocked the door and slipped out into the night, taking one last look back at the house. It held no special memories for me, but it did hold my parents and sister—all of whom were tucked into bed sleeping soundly.

_12:49 a.m._

Eight more minutes. I loaded my bags into the back of the taxi then ran back into the house. I had already said goodbye to everyone hours before, but something was holding me back. This may well be the last time I ever see them. I ran up the stairs and poked my head into my sister’s room, she was sound asleep just as I knew she would be. I smiled and tiptoed in, leaning down and kissing her forehead, murmuring a soft goodbye. She rolled over and rubbed a hand over her head, and I smiled slightly. I slipped out of the room and knocked on my parents’ door.

No answer.

_12:56 a.m._

Four minutes. I knocked again, and there was a muffled grunt from the other side. I poked my head in and saw my mom and dad were both still fast asleep. I decided against waking them and shut the door, heading back downstairs.

_12:59 a.m._

One minute. I went out the door, making sure to lock it behind me. I held onto the key—I had planned on leaving it, but I couldn’t make myself put it in the agreed hiding place. I closed my hand around it and stuffed it into my pocket then ran back to the taxi and climbed in, giving the driver the airport name and leaning back in the seat with my legs tucked beneath me. I pulled a small bear from my purse and hugged it tightly. Leaving a place you know for what could be the last time is much harder than I ever thought it could be.

_1:00 a.m._

The engine roared to life, and the little vehicle sped down the highway.

~*~*~

It was a little after ten in the morning when I arrived in Tokyo, and there was still a two or three hour drive to Sofu’s house. I pulled out my new phone—one specifically for use when in Japan, but was also capable of contacting my family back in the states—and sent a text back to my mother to let her know I had landed. Honestly, I wanted nothing more than to curl up and take a nap but that wouldn’t happen for some time still. I had a car waiting in the front of the airport for me—I had sent the money for it to a friend of Sofu’s before I came, so that I would have a car when I made it here. I filled out the remaining paperwork with the salesman who brought it and he gave over the keys. I loaded my things into the trunk and left the little airport. I made only one stop and that was to get something to eat, after that I made a beeline for Sofu’s house.

Pulling into the driveway, I grabbed my purse and left everything else in the car—it could wait, I had no time limit. I pulled the loose board on the porch up and grabbed the spare key then replaced the board. I stood in front of the door, clutching the key so tightly my knuckles had gone white and my fingertips were numbed. Last time I walked through this door, Sofu had been the one to open it. He had hugged me and I had come to a big home-cooked meal. This time there would be no hot meal, no hug, and no Sofu. Taking a deep breath, I unlocked the door and it swung open. Everything was just as it had been three weeks ago when we came for the funeral. The only difference was the pile of boxes in the far corner of the room that contained my things. I set my purse on the ground and slipped off my shoes—I didn’t have any slippers on hand so I just remained barefoot as I walked through the house. Everything was still the same—and a thick layer of dust covered everything. Sighing, I pushed up my sleeves and got to work wiping down every surface I could reach, then getting a stool and getting the ones I couldn’t reach as well. I had just finished cleaning the downstairs when a knock came at the door.

I hesitated slightly, glancing at the clock. That late already? It felt like I’d only been here for a few minutes, but four hours had passed! I opened the door to be greeted by a kind looking woman who looked to be a few years younger than my own mother. She was only a bit taller than me—but let’s face it, everybody is taller than me—and her hair was so blonde it was nearly white.

“Oh um, hello,” I stumbled over my words, kind of surprised to be getting a visitor this soon after arriving. “Um, can I… can I help you?”

“I’m sorry to bother you, I know you must be exhausted after your trip!” Her voice was soft and gentle, and very familiar. “You may not remember me, but when you were younger and came to visit Shin-kun during the summers, sometimes you and my son would play together.” So that’s where I recognized her from!

“Oh! Oh yes, yes I do remember, please forgive me, Tsukishima-sama.” I hesitated again then stepped back, opening the door more. “Um, would you like to come in?”

“I would love too! Kei will be coming over in a few minutes—I made a casserole for you but I was so excited I couldn’t wait for it to finish before coming to see you!” She came in and I led her to the living room. She followed me to the kitchen, still talking, as I put a pot on to make tea. “Kei is so excited you’re back in town—he used to talk about you all the time you know, and he was always so sad when you left to go back to the states.” I quickly realized her intentions—she was going to try and play matchmaker it seemed.

“Um, if I remember correctly, he’s a couple years younger than me, right?” I hoped that was enough to shut the topic of matchmaking down.

“Oh yes, he’s sixteen now—” and there was the knock at the door.

“Please excuse me!” I jumped up and left as quickly as I could without being impolite. I pulled open the door and there stood an extremely tall boy with the same blond hair and brown eyes as his mother. “Um, hello, um…please come in, let me take that from you!”

“Long time no see,” He said flatly, stepping in. “Please excuse the intrusion.” I took the dish from him, shutting the door as he slipped off his shoes.

“It has been a long time, hasn’t it? Um, how have you been?” He shrugged. “Your mom, um, is in here. Um... this way.” I led him through to the kitchen where Mrs. Tsukishima was pouring three glasses of tea. I set the dish on the counter and went to take over. I poured three cups and brought over the sweetener for them.

“You've both grown so much since I saw the two of you together last!” Mrs. Tsukishima said, taking her glass.

“What else did you expect to happen after six years?” Tsukishima took his as well, adding a soft thank you.

“Well, actually I haven't....um, I haven't actually grown since then...” I smiled and rubbed the back of my head, pulling out a chair to sit with them.

“Surely you have! You just haven't noticed is all, I'm positive.”

“No, I really haven't. Um, it's common back home for people to not get very tall—” I stopped short and shook my head. Why am I arguing? Mrs. Tsukishima opened her mouth to say something when a loud ringing filled the air. She grinned sheepishly and pulled out a phone. “Oh, that's the office, please excuse me!” She answered and got up, leaving the room where you could hear her speaking.

I looked at Tsukishima. It had been six years since I saw him last—he wasn't much different than I remembered. Still freakishly tall, and apparently still freakishly snobby. I had always liked playing with him when we were younger because he was so smart and it was fun learning things with him, but when we got older we just drifted apart. He started getting really stuck up and rude and would say such mean things and pull my pigtails—and it was just not fun!

“Could you not stare at me like that?”

I froze, feeling heat rise in my cheeks and looked down at the cup in my hands. “My bad, I wasn't really paying attention.”

“Obviously.”

I didn't make an effort to respond, but I did sip at my tea. Soon, his mother poked her head back into the room.

“Sorry kids! I've got to run back into the office I apparently forgot some paperwork that needed to be turned in today! Kei, why don't you keep Morimoto company for a while? You don't have homework right?” She didn't wait for an answer, and I stood to walk her out. “Oh don't worry, hun! I'll let myself out! Behave you two!!” she rushed out before I had a chance to say anything and I just kinda stared after her, not really sure what to make of that obvious attempt at getting us alone together. I glanced at Tsukishima to see what he thought of that and seeing how he had an even bigger scowl just cracked me up. I started laughing and sat back down.

“What the hell is so funny?” Tsukishima looked pretty incredulous, which made me laugh even harder.

“Oh please!” I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked up at him, trying to suppress the grin on my face and failing miserably. “You can't see what that was about? She was trying to get us alone together.”

“So?”

“Your mother is trying to set us up, Tsukishima-kun.”

“Oh.”

I raised an eyebrow at his lack of a reaction. “Is this a normal thing?”

He shrugged. “You could say that.”

“I see,” I grinned again. “I'm glad she didn't cook that up for my benefit alone then! She was bragging about you nonstop before you got here, but she never actually said anything specific.”

“I don't like when people talk about me,” he paused slightly, finally looking me in the eye. “You stopped saying 'um'.”

“Did I? I didn't notice.” I refilled his teacup, then my own. “Does that bother you?”

“Why would it?”

“Good answer.” I looked at the clock again—six thirty-five. I still had to clean upstairs before I could sleep, unless I slept on the sofa...

“...I think I'll go ahead and leave now,” he said, standing. “It's been long enough that she won't fuss.”

“Oh, okay then,” I stood as well and took his glass to the counter, setting it by the sink. “I'll walk you out.” I followed him back to the front and he slipped his shoes back on. “It....it was good seeing you again, Tsu—”

“Kei.”

“What?”

“Kei, my name is Kei,” he pointedly avoided looking at me, spending an inordinate amount of time tying is shoes. “That's what you called me when we were younger too.”

“Oh, um, okay....Kei....”

“See you around, __(f/n)__.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written anything since I was in high school a long time back. This is the first series I've seen/read that I wanted to write for, and I've never been good with anything but reader-inserts. So, have fun with this, I plan to write regularly on this, but I'm also in school and have work so I do not know how often this will be updated. I do know I am going to aim for at least every two weeks! I hope you stick with this as I write and relearn what the hell I'm doing.


End file.
